Cámara Lenta
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Semi AU. Se encontraron, tal vez no en un bar, ni en un lugar de reunión social, pese a las clases sociales diferentes ambos saben como complementarse, porque surgen chispas entre ellos que los deja sin respiración. Primera parte de la trilogia de retos Jugando con Relaciones del foro Anteiku


**Disclaimer: Drácula pertenece a Bram Stoker**

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de Noviembre- Diciembre Jugando con relaciones del foro Anteiku_

 **La canción o los pequeños fragmentos son de Cámara lenta de Zoe.**

 **Este fic puede variar en cuanto AU se refiere pues nos encontramos en lo que parecia ser una versión muy alejada de lo que fue la Época Victoriana en la vida real salvo los prejuicios y la doble moral. Se aleja un poco de la trama del libro Universo Semi escolar.**

 **Pairing: Arthur Hoolwood/ Jonathan Harker**

 **N/A: En el libro no se menciona nada sobre las familias de nuestra pareja protagonista así que me he tomado la libertad de crearlas o mencionarlas.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

 _Y te encontré y te encontré,_

Podría decirse que así fue la primera vez que se conocieron, Arthur Hoolwood era un chico de una clase social muy alta y el colegio de paga en donde estudiaba le hacia justicia a ello.

Por eso cuando llegó el nuevo estudiante de intercambio su mirada pareció concentrarse en el por un muy largo tiempo, casi estudiando a una víctima más de esta jungla que hacia llamarse sociedad.

.

.

.

.

 _Suspirando en un bar de Bogota_

Porque eso era la vida estudiantil, una perfecta rutina doble cara, por un lado los estudiantes modelo con una ética intachable, por el otro un montón de rebeldes adolescentes que creen que pueden hacer lo que quieren solo por su alta clase social.

Pero cuando llego él todo su mundo pareció dejar de girar a su alrededor, para empezar era de una altura aceptable para su entorno, con el cabello castaño rojizo y un par de hermosos ojos color avellana, figura delgada y casi femenina, solo completada por los rasgos de su rostro.

Entro al salón de clases con aire solemne y respetuoso, pero con el sentimiento de temor a pasos agigantados al saber que si cometía el más mínimo error seria una paria social.

.

.

.

 _Te mire y tu me miraste_

Jonathan Harker no se consideraba una persona demasiado social, su personalidad retraída y tímida lo hacían una persona pasable dentro del colegio, pues su familia apenas rayaba en lo que era "clase alta".

Un caballero que preferia leer a practicar actividades como la cazeria, y otros deportes de los jóvenes, eso más su apariencia que rozaba lo femenino hacia que recibiera miradas algo indiscretas por parte de la población masculina o algunas burlas por ello.

Hasta que Arthur Hoolwood llego a su vida.

como un torbellino de primavera, una mañana de septiembre fue invitado a su pequeño grupo de amigos y desde ese momento se volvieron inseparables.

Más de lo que deberían.

.

.

.

.

 _Bienvenido, sea el amor_

— Y Bien...¿Que piensas de Lucy?— le pregunto Arthur una mañana de Octubre, con el pasar de los años ambos muchachos desarrollaron una amistad insólita que paso aún más allá de las clases sociales, los buenos y malos momentos.

— Pienso que es una joven agradable— le contesto Jonathan sin apartar su vista del libro sobre Derecho que estaba estudiando o al menos fingía hacerlo, ya que a intervalos pasaba de Arthur al libro y viceversa.

—Habrá una fiesta en mi casa... es algo poco convencional pero me pareció buena idea invitarte— dijo el joven de cabello castaño entregándole una invitación a su amigo.

Pese a los varios años de amistad y otras variedades Jonathan nunca había invitado a nadie a su casa, ni siquiera su mejor amigo sabía donde vivía, esto alegro al joven aristócrata quien por una vez más podría tener el gusto de observar algo que los demás no podían y solo el tenia el placer de hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

 _Sigiloso y sensual_ _me iluminas con tus ojos de ultramar_.

Si Arthur esperaba el convencionalismo y extremo puritanismo de la época estaba completamente equivocado.

La familia Harker no era nada de eso.

Richard y Maki ( **1** ) Harker era lo que se podría decir una pareja dispareja, mucho a la diferencia él un caballero inglés de pocas palabras, serio, tímido y nervioso, ella una dama japonesa calmada, alegre y parlanchina.

Y claro no podía olvidar a las dos hermanas mayores de su mejor amigo, Aya ( **2** ) y Aki ( **3** )

—No sabia que tu familia fuera tan— comenzó Arthur después de un breve silencio, ambos jóvenes yacían sentados en el jardín oriental de la casa familiar, después de la sencilla fiesta familiar.

En la mente de Jonathan ya sonaban las palabras "rara" "fenómeno" "irreal"

— Hermosa— comento Arthur tomando desprevenido al otro muchacho, su expresión asombrada lo decía todo, en un arranque de verdadera sinceridad se encontró besándolo dulcemente.

Del otro lado de la ventana las mujeres de la familia sonreían al observar a la posible nueva pareja, mientras la mujer le susurraba a su marido que había ganado la apuesta.

.

.

.

.

 _Silencioso y nebular , rayaste el firmamento y te vas_

Habían pasado casi seis meses de relación entre los dos amigos, ahora novios, a pesar de que a nadie le importaba con quien decidían enamorarse, había resquicios de una sociedad demasiado doble moralista que era un obstáculo para su noviazgo.

— Hipocritas— gruño Arthur con rabia, mientras su pareja contenía lágrimas de impotencia y dolor, si no fuera por el escándalo ya se habría enfrentado a puñetazos a esos desgraciados que hacían llorar a su amor con sus comentarios hirientes, se burlaban mientras el bien sabia que por los barrios más bajos de Londres se dedicaban a buscar compañía masculina.

— No dejare que nadie te haga daño.— susurro el joven caballero aristócrata mientras su pareja dormía entre sus brazos,

Del otro lado de la ciudad una joven llamada Mina Murray se declaraba a otra joven llamada Katie Reed sin recibir el sentimiento correspondido.

.

.

.

.

 _Sigiloso y fugaz me hipnotizas con tus ojos de cristal silencioso y lunar_

Se encontraba en el despacho de su padre.

El siempre amigable Lord Hoolwood nunca citaba a su hijo en aquel lugar...salvo la excepción de asuntos muy serios, como el caso del matrimonio en cuestión.

— Y bien hijo mio, has decidido algo entre las candidatas que te propusimos— como no muchos conocen el padre de Arthur no era un bastardo sin corazón, era tradición entre la familia escoger a la futura esposa entre una selección de hermanas de la familia perfecta para el.

Para su fortuna entre ellos y la familia Harker existían buenas relaciones económicas.

Para su desgracia su padre solo había considerado a las hermanas de su amor.

Habia llegado el momento, respiro hondo y confeso

—Padre, es mi deseo casarme con Jonathan el hijo menor de los Harker— soltó con seguridad el joven, mientras su padre arqueaba una ceja, no nació ayer, sabia que entre el y su hijo sobraban las palabras para describir la verdadera relación. Por lo que solo espero hasta el momento de la confesión para burlarse un poco de su vástajo.

— He de ir a buscar a mi amado y pedir su mano a su familia— sonrió con positivismo el menor de los Hoolwood al quedar en buenos términos con su padre.

—Pero abrígate bien— contesto el patriarca con una sonrisa bromista, después de todo no se podía quejar, el y su hijo habían tenido la suerte de tener esposos con una belleza exótica.

.

.

.

 _._

 _Sigiloso y fugaz me hipnotizas con tus ojos de obsidiana, silencioso y lunar_

Era oficial

El siguiente lord de la familia Holwood odiaba a Vlad Drácula, ese asqueroso y vulgar rumano había osado posar sus ojos en su prometido.

Herviría de celos de no ser porque su amor le rechazaba sus avances, haciendo crecer sus esperanzas de un matrimonio con fidelidad.

Del otro lado de la Universidad, el joven de ojos avellana se mordía las uñas nervioso, esperaba pasar el examen que lo haría deparar su futuro en la abogacía, esperaba serle de algo útil para su amado. Sonrió tontamente al acariciar su anillo de matrimonio esperando o más bien deseando que todo saliera bien.

Mientras tanto en el sótano de la mansión Westenra un grupo de valientes hombres y mujeres se preparaban para hacer frente a los nosferatus, amenaza de la que debían proteger a Inglaterra. (4)

Ajenos a esto la joven pareja jamás se separaría.

Porque a pesar de los rumores sobre la conveniencia del matrimonio, ambos sabían que se amaban,

Y todo comenzó a cámara lenta.

* * *

 **1 Verdadera Esperanza**

 **2 Colores**

 **3 Otoño**

 **4 Van Hellsing, Lucy Westenra, Mina Murray, Quincey Morris, John Seward**


End file.
